


【VD】妊娠したいダンテ.avi

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 但丁从沙发的另一边猫进他的怀里。他闻起来像一整个烤热的成熟甜苹果，懒洋洋地连红色的表皮都软绵绵起来，只要轻轻刮蹭就会流淌出混合热烫的糖心汁液。他的手指也是滚烫的，现下正沿着维吉尔脖颈血管脉络摩擦逡巡。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	【VD】妊娠したいダンテ.avi

城外的麦茬在闪着光，一只高冠变色龙懒洋洋的放松皮肤，把自己和干裂开的灰色墙壁融为一体，它的眼珠正对树林的缝隙，塞满那道小口的阳光溢了一点出来照进它彩色的虹膜里。人们从正午的暑气里剥离开，到黄昏时候开始饮酒，街道口油炸燕尾鱼的香气预兆着月亮即将跃上山头，女人和孩子们用小刀戳破几个熟透的黄杏子，汁水从软薄的皮里被挤出来，那几根白嫩的手指被染上了些颜色，淡淡的甜酒气味从她们的发梢飘荡出来。

维吉尔在回归人类生活之后迅速地捡回了他幼时便保持着的习惯：晴天的夜里或者雨日早晨读一两本书。按照他固有的排序法，今天应该轮到巴尔扎克和什梅廖夫了。

但丁偶尔会在洗过澡后随意地合拢腿坐到他身边，甩甩头发上残留的水珠，有一搭没一搭地和他哥哥说话，讲一些新鲜事，顺便把抹了杏仁酱的番红花饼的酥皮咬得到处掉。

任何一个夜晚都充满了奇闻异事。街边餐馆的一些客人们谈论着股市、政治以及神魔，几个酒侍小心翼翼地为他们摆上几杯不加焦糖糖浆的可可波特，从隔壁俱乐部退场的第三班脱衣舞娘们身上的金粉浮腾在空气里。

但今天，今天不太一样。维吉尔伸出手指缓慢翻动书页：皮罗多太太回到寝室的时候，丈夫送的镶花边樱桃红丝绒衣衫，已经由维西尼轻手轻脚地放好在床上。老式书本芦苇草混合寒芒制浆的气味在热夏的夜里应该有些发苦，但今天，今天不太一样。

但丁从沙发的另一边猫进他的怀里。他闻起来像一整个烤热的成熟甜苹果，懒洋洋地连红色的表皮都软绵绵起来，只要轻轻刮蹭就会流淌出混合热烫的糖心汁液。他的手指也是滚烫的，现下正沿着维吉尔脖颈血管脉络摩擦逡巡。

“你吃了什么？”维吉尔注视起他弟弟淡蓝色的眼睛，漫不经心地捏上他弟弟的腰肢，他想起来他儿子上周带过来的一些罂粟籽饼干和腌菜，很平常的家庭食物，不过晚餐时候他做了几朵炸洋蓟佐烤虾，但那也是伊娃过去常用的菜谱，虽然他可能磨多了些黑胡椒，“或者喝了点什么？”

维吉尔伸出手去温柔地抚摸他的兄弟，从红热的耳廓到被他强制剃得非常光滑的下颌。维吉尔就像是在对待一只警惕的绝非家养的野性猫咪，他用指尖挠挠但丁的下巴，眼神则滞留在书本，这当然引起了那只猫咪的不满。

但丁缓慢张开嘴，用舌头抵住左边的牙龈：“你该自己来尝。”

维吉尔愣了一下，轻笑出声。

他草草地阅完《赛查·皮罗多盛衰记》第一百四十二页下角的最后一段话：因此她答应女儿再也不开口扫丈夫的兴，自己也决意痛痛快快地享受一番。然后合上了书，他的手指带着一点书本的灰尘气味，动作又轻又缓，而当这只猫咪的喉咙里开始发出像是被屈尊驯服一般软绵绵的呼噜声，维吉尔就褪去了那层虚情假意的面具转而冷酷无情地揪住了他弟弟后脑勺那撮不服帖的头发使得猫咪不得不扬起他光滑脆弱的脖颈。

但丁为此发出了一声破碎的咕哝，大概是在咒骂维吉尔，但他很快就没办法分出那点心思了。维吉尔咬住了他的耳朵，男人的舌头仿佛有魔力一般轻轻地碾过他滚烫的耳廓然后粘黏带吻似地往下吸吮起圆乎乎的耳垂，然后再往下，用魔化的手指割剪开但丁早已经为他而变得湿哒哒的内裤。维吉尔像寻觅珍宝般捏住了那颗红艳的漉淋蚌珠，冰冷癯明的指节漫不经心地蹭过张合的阴道口的瑟缩软肉。他弟弟显然已经熟透了，就像轻掐一个饱满的熟桃，粉色的软绵表皮只要刺戳就能溢出沉蜜的清甜汁液，淫靡的气味弥漫在房间里，最终转化成一种轻慢的勾引。

但丁开始就着维吉尔的指节贴紧他结实修长的双腿摩擦起自己的阴阜，他哥哥尚且衣着整洁得仿佛随时能出门走上二十来分钟绕过一条售卖土耳其软糖的小巷和两条街市去到城里的公立图书馆借还书本，深沉的暗色布料上起伏的暗纹有一下没一下的蹭过他的阴茎，那擦得他有些疼和奇怪的痒，并让他止不住地流出淫水。

但丁能感到维吉尔的手指仍旧不紧不慢地搅着内里湿润脆弱的软肉，但那可不够，远远不够，于是他咬牙切齿地质问他的哥哥：“你是不行了吗？”

他显然是渴求得有些发昏了，在自己被几根手指玩得腿软、过早的丢盔弃甲的档口晕头晕脑地质疑他的哥哥：维吉尔向来不是在任何地方心软让步的那类。

他只会冷笑着像只鬃毛厚密的壮年雄狮一样咬住他兄弟后颈的细软皮肉，以一种咂血磨骨的气势用青筋虬迭的黑紫阴茎撕裂他弟弟的阴道、鞭笞他的子宫，把他弟弟从里到外啃噬的一干二净。

但丁下意识地反抗着维吉尔的报复。他咧嘴咬住他哥哥的肩膀试图恶狠狠地糊出几个血印出来，却又立刻因为极度的快感而黏软地趴到维吉尔的颈窝里呜咽：“慢点.......”

但丁显然是认识到了不能同他哥哥硬碰硬，他于是收敛起了爪子和牙齿，试图把自己蜷缩、融化进维吉尔的身体里。他喘息着、叫喊着，嘴里让维吉尔慢一点，身体却顺着他哥哥的频率摇摆起来，但那也很难：维吉尔操得太快太急几乎是在但丁湿漉漉的滚烫内壁还没反应过来便已经抽插几个来回了，这种酸痒难耐的粗暴性爱让但丁感受快感的大脑和内壁的形成了极度的错位。

“维吉，”但丁喃喃地握紧他自己的阴茎拽动着，他把手指塞进自己的嘴唇里试图堵住那呻吟，但那只让能让它变得更为破碎，混着黏腻的水声和滴淌下来的唾液就像是一只被快感围猎的雌兽的悲鸣，他勾住他哥哥骨节分明的手去抚慰他被冷落已久的乳头，奶子被玩弄的感觉就像是拨弄花心，只有他哥哥稍稍用力揉一揉，他那红艳艳的穴口就忍不住嘬嘬吞吐起维吉尔的那根在他体内逞凶斗狠的粗粝肉棒，“维吉。”

直到维吉尔听见他弟弟迷茫地呼唤，他体内的暴虐和冷酷才终于得到了短暂的平息。膨大可怖的龟头撑开了子宫细嫩甚至海涎着春水的软肉，但丁被彻彻底底锁在了他的阴茎上，平坦的小腹因此被顶出他阴茎的隐绰痕迹，明晃晃地昭示着这饱满成熟的躯体有人占有。

“哈—嗯—”但丁因为过度使用而红肿的阴道口和红润内壁紧紧地吸附着那根鸡巴，试图压榨出浓厚的精液，终于他被狠狠地锁操出泪水、被满满当当射进子宫里的滚烫精水涨大了肚子，而维吉尔只要稍微动一动他那根堵在子宫里的阴茎就能听到一阵咕嗤声，并换来他弟弟软绵绵的兴奋呻吟。

等到射精终于结束，维吉尔预备拔出他那根鸡巴却意外地被但丁搂住了脖子。

“维吉，维吉，”他哭喘着，似乎还没有要够，鼻尖红的不正常，似乎连气都有些喘不上“别出去。”

滚烫的潮水从罅隙涌出，维吉尔抚弄着但丁的汗津津的头发，他轻轻地吻上他弟弟的耳际，粗暴的刺激结束了他们或许的确该来此温和且绵长的了。

维吉尔紧紧地握住但丁的腰，力气之大几乎要留下青黑的指印。他揪住他的弟弟的发尾让但丁的脸转向他然后吞下那张红润饱满的嘴唇里细碎的哭喘。在此刻，但丁尝起来是一种毛剌剌的野性的甜味，只有维吉尔能够征服并把他彻底破开，让他软嫩的宫颈口抽搐着吃下粗壮滚烫的龟头并贪得无厌地把它牢牢地箍砸子宫里，不让那些浓厚的精液从他红艳艳的穴口溢出去，一滴都不浪费。

这是第几天了？维吉尔终于察觉到事情有些不对劲。他们都有些过于，过于投入和亢奋了。倒不是说他们平常做爱不够激烈或者不够频繁，只是他们很少如此不知天日、放浪形骸地交媾过。而现在他们正躺着的这套被褥已经被精液和淫水打湿了再变干，并循环往复了至少十几次。

但丁昏昏沉沉地把手交叠搭在维吉尔宽阔的后脊背上。这不对劲。维吉尔咬牙把肉棒从那处淫润滚烫的穴口里拔出来，然而就在他刚准备起身就被但丁迷迷糊糊地手脚并用缠住了亲吻：他弟弟显然不希望他离开这张床铺，更不希望他的阴茎离开他的软穴。

维吉尔缓慢地摩擦着他弟弟干燥的嘴唇，思考着把但丁扔进被子，但丁被迫陷进昏沉。他摁住他弟弟的肚子，只消稍稍用力就会有一股股浓稠的精液缓慢地从肿成盛秋的杏子般的阴道口和后穴里淌出来，他神色迷惘、双腿不安地抖动着。

维吉尔咬了咬但丁的嘴唇，然后沿着他的脖颈线条一路向下，亲吻过他丰满、饱受蹂躏而涨大的奶子，那两颗乳珠像红晕着水光的烂熟葡萄在空气里颤抖着，维吉尔同样轻轻地含了一会儿，直到但丁为此而汗津了腿股。  
维吉尔含住他兄弟那根仍旧小股小股地吐着前液阴茎继续再往下，潜藏在沉甸甸囊袋底下的那枚肿大的杏子被温热的舌头捕获，上周才被他细致剃刮干净的粉嫩阴阜肉隙间新长出来银茬毛茸茸地有些扎嘴。艳肿的阴唇像一团蓬松的粉色棉花糖，尖利的犬齿稍稍刮蹭就能让但丁仰头露出脖颈，像一张脆弱易折的弓一样猛烈喘息叫唤着，全然融化到只能用软乎乎的手指试图拽住他哥哥硬扎的发尾。

高潮透明的潮吹液体沾湿了维吉尔的头发，他能够在吸吮间感到舌尖的甜腥气和发烫的醇酵味。穴口的开合痉挛涌出了原本积存在子宫浅颈里的精液，粉色的蚌肉吐露出浆液，透出一股长久而淫靡氛围。

维吉尔轻轻地抚摸着但丁的脆弱而黏漉的汗湿脖颈：他脱水到昏过去了。

这是尼禄第七天打不通Devil May Cry的电话了，他隐隐约约有些不太好的预感，妮可对此嗤之以鼻，姬莉叶则一如既往地包容并且支持他，虽然她大概也是觉得尼禄有些过于敏感了。

“他就是个恋母的小混蛋，”妮可皱皱鼻子掐灭了她的香烟，对姬莉叶抱怨道，“每次我去见但丁他都会找各种理由跟来，我的意思是，他明明可以光明正大地去好嘛！”

尼禄是个害羞的男孩，因此姬莉叶从小就擅长解读他肢体以及面部的各种信息。显然这个技能对女机械师的牢骚也管用：尼禄只要脑子里拐过弯来，她也就能经常假借男孩的名义去见但丁了，她是真的很难面对维吉尔。  


说老实话，大概除开尼禄本人和姬莉叶外很少有人会不害怕尼禄的父亲、但丁的兄长、斯巴达家的长子。

姬莉叶思索着杀了一只马米尔太太送来的孵过蛋的夏郡母鸡，切块后用白洋葱碎和香茅草混着橄榄油一起小火煎至焦黄，之后再用番红花和蕾蒂给的一整瓶绿岛葡萄酿造的托考伊白葡萄酒混煮着炖开，最后磨上一点海盐和黑胡椒。

她把一整只熬了一夜的夏郡母鸡的鸡肉和汤汁都装到汤盅里，顺便再从巨大的腌菜瓮罐里捡了一点柠檬渍过的糖番茄和糖草莓装进玻璃盅，然后她交代尼禄得把它们都送到但丁和维吉尔的手上：“妮可愿意开车。你能办到的，只是别又和你父亲吵起来好吗？”

尼禄从不拒绝姬莉叶的要求，再者说，他的确很久没见到但丁了：“好吧，我会尽快回来的。”

妮可开车的技术自然毋庸置疑，他们在当天下午就到达了Devil May Cry的门口。

“无论来多少次，我都特别激动。”这是妮可，她小心翼翼地掐灭了烟。

“哈—哈—”尼禄皮笑肉不笑地踹开大门，他的父母显然是不太记得锁门的类型，毕竟不是谁都敢擅闯斯巴达家的，“—那真有趣。”

屋子里安静得有些吓人，一般来说但丁应该会在这时候从随便哪里跳出来接受妮可五色目盲的赞美。

但现在，尼禄盯着沙发上的维吉尔，现在的状况的确有些出乎他的意料了。

说老实话，他比较习惯但丁和维吉尔偶尔情趣般的刀剑相向或者他们在厨房、楼梯上黏糊糊的拥抱、亲吻。而但丁昏迷似的安分地躺在他父亲的怀里，这的确很少见。

“他怎么了？”男孩问，他把姬莉叶让带来的食物都放进厨房。

“暂时性脱水，”维吉尔皱着眉：“昏过去了。”

针对他爸毫无常识的应对，尼禄则很欣慰地表示姬莉叶异常的先见之明或许拯救了世界，人类承受不起一个斯巴达之子的愤怒了。

幸好他们有姬莉叶，幸好他们有妮可。

“他怎么了？”尼禄好奇地问，按理来说暂时性脱水这种病状对半魔人来说不可能产生过大的影响，更不用说昏迷了。

“一次过去被压抑、无视、没有彻底发泄并积压的发情期的彻底报复。"妮可把脸转向维吉尔，她皱皱鼻子，这通常是她感到兴奋的标志：“等他醒过来多补充点带盐分的水，吃点暖和的东西，然后做好心理准备。”

"尼禄你要当哥哥了。"

按照她的理论，现在的但丁处在一个极度放松的状态，他感到生理和心理双重层面的餍足，尤其是在拥有了同巢的雄性带来的长时间的充足安全感后，他的身体认为这是一个适合繁衍的时机，于是直接开放了闸门，让轰卷落日的水流般的情欲轻易地泄出。

你们有没有变身魔人？妮可直截了当地询问起维吉尔，显然她的学术研究精神开始迅速发挥作用了：魔人形态的受孕几率和人类形态的受孕几率的计算我还得自己研究一下，不过你有没有被诱发发情期，还有.......

“停下！”尼禄受不了地大叫，他急急忙忙地打断妮可喋喋不休的追问，然后把女机械师推出房间。

“你说你会有弟弟还是妹妹？”

“该死的，妮可！”

“我会打电话给姬莉叶的。”

“闭嘴啊！”

晚餐的时候，尼禄先把玻璃盅里盛着的柠檬渍过的糖番茄和糖草莓装进腌菜瓮里；剩下那盅用一整只熬了一夜的夏郡母鸡的鸡肉和汤汁被倒进炖锅里回温加热，白洋葱碎和香茅草已经在之前就被姬莉叶细心地过滤扔掉了，他往里撒了一袋在柜子里找到的小麦芯粉制的长管斜切面条煮开。

男孩盛出一点面条和鸡汤，他把碗递给不知道什么时候醒了问着味来到厨房的但丁。

他吃得很慢，面条煮的有些硬，番红花和托考伊白葡萄酒的香气混合着黑胡椒的味道咕噜噜浮腾在空气里，“你要有妹妹了。”

你怎么知道？尼禄坐到他身边，好奇地问。

他几口几口地吃完碗底的面条，然后喝光了鸡汤。维吉尔从客厅走过来放了一杯温水在但丁手边，尼禄站起来给他爸也盛了一碗。

但丁用温水润湿嗓子：“和过去你那时候感觉不一样。”


End file.
